


Attack on titan the day that changed everything

by PokemonFan915



Series: Attack on titan the alternative storyline [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the sixty meter titan smashed a hole in the wall and letting the titans in who knows what might happen for Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Grisha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on titan the day that changed everything

Today we see Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Grisha running in fear in hope to get away from the titans.

"Quick kids this way, we must get to the docks as soon as possible" Grisha shouts, as the four run down into a alley way and onto the street they see humans being eaten by the titans every were.

As the four stand in shock they could only stand there as people lost their lives, "oh my how can things like this exist" Armin says in terror.

"We need to move kids before they notice us" Grisha says in a quite tone, but as they start to move a humanoid like shadow covered them but it turned out to be a titan getting ready to pounce.

Within a flash the four started to run but soon stopped to notice a smaller shadow fly over them, It turns out to be one of the scouts sent to help.

It isn't any ordinary scout though it is Captain Levi one of the best that lived, as he took down the attacking titan he shouted "Quick run you need to move to the docks I'll protect you", with that said the four start to run with Captain Levi protecting them.

As soon as the docks start to come within seeing distance a titan appeared out of no where splitting the four, Mikasa was with Armin and Grisha with Eren.

"You three ok" Grisha shouts and with all of them giving a signal that they are alright, "Hold onto me I will get you over the rubble, but I only have enough gas for one and the rest of the journey" Levi says with a calm tone. 

"Eren you go I will be fine by myself" Grisha says calmly to Eren, "I am not leaving you Dad you are the only family I have left" Eren shouts back "You two should make a choice and quick the titans are coming" Levi says in a quick tone.

"Dad we are sticking together I don't want to lose you too" Eren says calmer than before, "Ok Eren but you ave to listen to everything I say got it" Grisha says whilst maintaining eye level with Eren.

As the two agree Levi says "It looks like you two are making your own way, don't worry i'll make sure these kids get to the docks in one piece".

"Hey Eren promise me you will get back in one piece too" Mikasa says with a forceful tone, as Eren and Grisha make their way to the docks the other three manage to make it there but only to think about what is happening to Grisha and Eren.

As the two get too a safe point made by Grisha in case of a situation like this the two manage to stock up on supplies, whilst Eren was not looking Grisha injects a green like fluid into him.

"Hey Dad what was that" Eren shouts, "Don't worry son you will find out soon" Grisha says in a calm tone and with that Eren starts to doze off into a deep sleep.

As Eren is sleeping he is having a dream "Son I am sorry I need to do this to help you and Mikasa, you have to protect her like me to you".

"Hey Eren wake up, are you ok" a faint voice says , "Where am I who are you" Eren says with a low tone of voice "It is me Mikasa and Armin, found you by the roadside but we couldn't find your Dad anywhere" Mikasa says in a high pitched tone.

With a tear almost coming out Eren stood up and brushed himself but whilst doing that he said "I'll make them pay for what they did, I'll kill ever last one I will kill every last titan" Eren says in a loud and angry voice.

With that said Captain Levi came over and said "Well to do that I will expect to see you in the scouts then, but in return if you do that I will make sure you will become stronger not physically but as a human being".

"I will do and when I do the titans won't know what hit them" Eren says but in a less angry tone.

As the boat heads off to a safer part of the wall a loud bang comes from the distance, as it got closer the boat got faster in panic of what is to come.

In a blink of a eye a second hole appears in the wall but smaller than the last, but this time was by a different titan one which was not being affected by canon fire. 

"What is that thing it isn't like the other, nothing seems to be able to penetrate it's skin" Armin says in terror, "Hey Eren I have to leave you now but remember what we promised and take care of your friends as they are like family to you now" Levi says before dashing off.

"I am going to join the scouts and become stronger" Eren says with confident, as Armin and Mikasa stare each other for a second both say "We will join you too" both say sounding like they have made there mind up.

"No you don't, you don't have to follow me" Eren says trying to convince them not too, "We are doing this to get revenge too as they took people we care about, also we are more of a family now so we have to stick together" Mikasa says whilst staring Eren straight in the eyes.

As Armin confidently agrees Eren soon's understands that he cannot win and ends the argument.

Looking back over to the mysterious titan it seems to have diapered in a cloud of steam along with the sixty meter titan, with no one knowing where or what the two mysterious titans came from everyone went back to caring for their loved ones.

With the sun setting over the wall a new journey awaits our three friends in their long battle with the titans only to be continued next time.


End file.
